Princess Tutu: Ultimate Maid
by gamergirl101
Summary: Kirumi was supposed to be executed. So why did she wake up attending a new academy, into a story about a prince and a raven? The Ultimate Maid must dance her way to help Princess Tutu recover the missing shards of the prince's heart. What if she starts falling for the prince? What will Drosselmeyer do with the new player in his game? [Not owning Princess tutu or Danganronpa! :)]
1. 1 Strand of Agony

_A silver-haired girl is being chased through a hallway by a group of protesters. As she tries to run away, she gets blocked off by another group. She didn't know what to do until she sees a vine with thorns drop down from the ceiling. The vine goes through a couple of spider-webs. She grabs on and climbs up, because of it being the only way out, piercing her hands in the process._

_The girl then stops as she encounters a large group of circular saws activating throughout the walls. She stares in hesitation for a moment, but determined to escape, she proceeds to climb through. As she makes her way to the top, she gets slashed and lacerated several times, causing her to scream in pain._

_Soon after the girl escapes from the saws, she is worn out, sustained a lot of injuries, and a lot of her clothes are cut off. She then looks up to see a blue sky and sunlight pouring through a hole on the top of the ceiling. Thinking that it is a way out, she continues climbing and reaches for the gap. Instead, she touches the ceiling and the hole turns out to be her illusion, which in reality, was actually a children's drawing of a sky and a sun. As she stares in disbelief and despair, the vine then breaks, causing her to fall. Before the girl knew it, her body impacted on the ground, killing her instantly. Her vision turned black. _


	2. 2 The Maid and the Prince

**Notes from gamergirl101: Hello! Welcome to Princess Tutu: Ultimate Maid. It is a fanfiction where Kirumi wakes up in the Princess Tutu story after being executed in her own world (Danganronpa V3). How will she be able to handle this one? And what if she falls in love with Mytho?**

**Note the "Once Upon A Time" section in this chapter. What does it mean? Did Drosselmeyer write it or was it someone else?**

**I learned something new. You know the English voice actress who done 2B for NieR: Automata (Kira Buckland)? Well, I'm not sure if you already know this, but she also did Kirumi Tojo. It makes sense now. They sound similar. That's so awesome! ^_^**

**Anyways, I need to get the show started. I don't own Danganronpa, Princess Tutu, or anything else. With that out of the way, let's begin reading!**

_Once upon a time, there was a maid. She served a handsome prince and tended to his every need. Whenever she heard his command, she would obey every word and do what he asks of her to do. As time passed, she found herself in love with the young man. She had thoughts of marrying the prince and being by his side forever. However, she didn't have the courage to tell him. After all, she was just a humble servant in the palace. The maid was too late to confess her love when she heard the prince was about to be wed with a princess from a far away land. What could she do now, knowing that her beloved would be sent away in the blink of an eye?_

**{LINEBREAK}**

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be fine, my dear. Don't worry."

"Oh wait! She's waking up!"

Green eyes opened to what looks like a nurse's room and two people with her. One was obviously the nurse: white dress, blonde hair in a bun, and silver glasses (the typical look for a nurse). The other was a girl that looked familiar. Wait! That ash blonde hair, those light purplish-brown eyes, that warm smile.

_Kaede?! But, wasn't she executed as well? Could this be heaven? The afterlife? We were both executed for murder by Monokuma, right?_

"Kaede? Where are we? Is this heaven?" Kirumi managed to speak. Her throat felt very dry and her body ached. The last thing she remembered was trying to escape death and ended up falling to her doom.

The girl was confused. "You're in the infirmary. What do you mean by you're in heaven?"

The nurse softly sighed. "Miss, Kaede has found you lying outside the school out cold. It must have been the heat that crushed you. You must have been trying to get yourself to class early, overworking yourself."

The Ultimate Maid was confused. Wasn't she at Hope's Peak with the others? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? And by class, does that mean she is in another school? She tries to sit up. What surprised her was that her outfit was much different than her maid attire back where she was at. Instead, she was wearing a school uniform much like Kaede's uniform.

The Kaede look-a-like raised her hand. "Is it alright if I showed her around, Miss Lila? She is new here after all."

Nurse Lila nodded, looking through her clipboard. "I suppose so. Just make sure Miss Tojo is able to walk."

**{LINEBREAK}**

"How did you know my name? We just met." Kaede was asking her friend. The two were walking down the hallway.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew Kaede because of Hope's Peak. _She doesn't know me? Is the world I am in now just purgatory? Before I would be judged?_ I rubbed my head. "I thought you were someone I knew from...school." It was partial true. She knew about the Ultimate Pianist.

The blonde beamed. "There's another Kaede at your old school? That's really cool."

_Ahh... Just like her..._

I had so many questions on my mind. She might be able to help me. First of all... "You said I moved here. When did I? What school am I in right now?"

Kaede softly gasped, looking over to me with concerned. "You are joking, right? You don't remember signing up for Gold Crown Academy?"

_Gold Crown Academy? That is where I am now? Is it like Hope's Peak, where the students are Ultimates?_

The look-a-like continued. "Gold Crown Academy is a famous school for the arts. There are currently five classes: ballet, drawing, sculpture, music, and drama. I'm in the music class. I am guessing you had moved in to attend."

_What is going on?_


End file.
